Blog użytkownika:Harmonixia/Fanfik - Powrót Nikczemnego
Czy to ty Księżniczko? - Spytała Twilight leżąc zrezygnowana w pieczarze. Miętoliła w kopytkach resztki przepięknej sukienki. - Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Przecież ON, już odszedł. - Ale, ON słyszy nawet kiedy go nie ma koło nas. Dlatego nic nie mówię. Ty też zrób tak jak ja. - Dobrze. - Przy tym słowie jednorożec delikatnie zmrużył oczy, choć i tak nikt tego nie zauważył. - Chociaż będzie mi bardzo trudno. Moje przyjaciółki nadal z NIM są, a ja bardzo się o nie boję. I tak Celestia razem z Twilight siedziała w ciemnej bardziej niż noc pieczarze, a reszta przyjaciółek była męczona. ON, chciał wydobyć z nich informacje jak TO zrobiły, i TO się stało. Ale od początku. Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego, cudownego dnia... - Twilight, dziś Dzień Strachów, czy nie powinnaś się przebrać? - Spytał uszczęśliwiony, choć niecierpliwy asystent jednorożca. - Przecież już powinniśmy dawno wyjść na Straszną Zabawę Pinkie. - Przecież idę! - Mruknęła Twilight. - I jak wyglądam? Jednorożec wyszedł zza zasłony. Miał na sobie przepiękną, tkaną srebrem suknię, uszytą przez Rarity. Oczywiście Twilight dodała do niej kilka poprawek, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nosiła czarne pantofelki i miała na sobie złotą kolię z fioletowym kamieniem szlachetnym, symbolizującym mądrość. - Wyglądasz... szałowo! Zupełnie jak Rarity. - Och Spike, przecież wiesz, że to nieprawda. - Skoro mówi to smok, taki jak ja, to jest na pewno, pewno prawda. - Spike! - Zachichotała Twilight i wzięła czarną torebkę. - Ty mnie pospieszałeś, to ja ciebie też będę. Idziemy! Twilight szła kamienistą dróżką, a wszyscy z podziwem szeptali za jej plecami teksty: Jaka ona piękna!, Jak to zrobiła?, Ona jest szałowa! itp. Jednorożec udawał, że nic nie słyszy aż w końcu dotarł do Pinkie. - Twilight, wyglądasz pięknie! Najbardziej Twilight'owato i Piękno'wato jak... jak... ty! - Krzyknęła na powitanie wesoła Pinkie. - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, chodźcie zobaczyć najbardziej Twilight'owatą Twilight na świecie! Wszystkie przyjaciółki stanęły obok drzwi by zobaczyć nową odsłonę przyjaciółki. - Dałaś czadu, kochana! - Stwierdziła Applejack. - Wszystkie ogiery w Ponyville na pewno cię już poznały! - No, i to rozumiem. - Skomentowała Rainbow. - Jakieś 100% fajniej! - Ślicznie wyglądasz. - Wyszeptała stojąca z boku Fluttershy. - Ale to nie jest... SKÓRA ŚLICZNYCH MAŁYCH ZWIERZĄTEK?! A nie, pomyliłam się... - No, kochana, coś czułam, że czarna torebka będzie pasować. - Uśmiechnęła się Rarity. - Wiedziałam! - Rarity, ty to masz wyczucie stylu... - Rozczulił się Spike. - Jesteś prawdziwą projektantką... - Może już przestaniemy gadać? Bo nie zdążymy! - Skończyła dyskusję Pinkie. - Zaczyna się... Wszyscy włożyli czarne okulary, a Rarity podała zapasową parę Twilight. Powiedziała jedynie Włóż, ale było to rozkazem dla Twilight. Natychmiast wykonała polecenie. - Co się dzieje? - Spytała przyjaciółki. - Czy o czymś zapomniałam...? - To Zimowe Święto Księżyca. Księżnicza Luna unosi wtedy Księżyc na niebo. - Tłumaczyła Rarity. - Nie mogłaś o tym wiedzieć, bo nie opisują tego święta w żadnej książce, a Księżyc rzekomo unosi się jak zwykle; nie wszyscy mają dar go widzieć. Sama historia tego święta jest piękna. Ale nagle Twilight przestała słuchać. Podziwiała piękno srebrnej kuli i rozmyśliła się na ów świętem, którego nie opisują w księgach. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała... ''- Twilight, kochanie, zapal proszę świecę.'' ''- Już, mamusiu. '' ''- A teraz spójrz... O, widzisz to? Widzisz! Wiedziałam, że masz ten dar. On jest po mnie. To legendarna Księżniczka Luna, znana teraz jako Księżycowa Czarownica lub po prostu Wiedźma. Jest bardzo, ale to bardzo silna i jest siostrą naszej Księżniczki Celestii. Ona tak naprawdę jest dobra, ale obrała złą drogę. Teraz chce naprawić swój błąd. Co sto lat, unosi sama cały Księżyc. Wygląda jak Czarownica, ale widać jej odbicie, które nie jest złe. Ona też w sercu nie jest zła. Według legendy, kiedy po jej powrocie minie kilkanaście dni, kilkanaście minut i kilkanaście sekund, sprowadzi ze sobą Czarnego Ogiera... Ups, zagadałm się. No, już pora do łóżka. '' ''- Mamusiu, opowiedz o tym Ogierze!'' ''- Twilight, już pora spać!'' ''- Opowiedz!'' ''- Nie! On jest przeklęty, nie można wypowiadać jego imienia! Przepraszam... Już pora spać. Nie mówmy o tym więcej.'' Nagle Twilight ocknęła się ze wspomnień i zamiast ujrzeć lecącą sylwetkę Księżniczki Luny, ujrzała postać Czarnego Ogiera! Tak, to ten ogier przeklęty przez Celestię i Lunę. Jego historia jest bardzo długa, ale wspomnę o niej w skrócie, ponieważ wyjaśni ona większość wątków w przyszłości. Czarny Ogier urodził się bardzo dawno temu, jest nawet starszy od Księżniczek. Toczą się spory o jego datę urodzenia, ale to nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to, że pochodził z szlachetnej rodziny, która znała Króla Cosmosa i Królową Galaxię. Król i Królowa urodzili klacz, którą nazwali Celestia. Miała ona pełnić w przyszłości obowiązki swojej matki. Dwa lata wcześniej, rodzina z tytułem szlachetnym urodziła ogiera, którego nazwali Black. (W chwili, w której toczy się opowieść, jego imię jest przeklęte, dlatego będziemy stawiać ***** w miejscach, gdzie będzie się one znajdować). Młody *****, wychowywał się razem z Celestią i Luną. Zawsze razem bawili się w chowanego, kucyko-berka i wiele innych gier. Niestety, ogier nie dbał zbytnio o zwyczaje, tradycje i przede wszystkim edukację, ponieważ w przyszłości nie chciał być księciem, lecz dać to stanowisko innemu, zaufanemu kucykowi. Nikt nie miał o nim dobrego zdania, wszyscy twierdzili jedno i to samo. W wieku dwunastu lat, zrobił niemiłego psikusa gościom zaproszonym przez ojca, dlatego zysał przydomek Niewdzięczny. Wtedy, wszyscy do końca stracili do niego zaufanie. Celestia i Luna były sławne, osiągały wspaniałe wyniki, a tymczasem ***** coraz bardziej się pogrążał. Trafił nawet na dwa dni do aresztu, lecz niezbyt się tym przejmował. Od zawsze lubił spędzać czas sam na sam z Celestią, lecz ona czuła się wtedy nieswojo. Zapewne każdy by się tak czuł, siedząc obok słynnego łobuza, który może cię w każdej chwili pobić. Lecz, młody ogier wcale nie chciał tak naprawdę pobić Celestii. Skrycie, marzył, że wybierze go ona spośród tysiąca ogierów, a on zostanie jej mężem. Niestety, nie wyjawił swojego uczucia bojąc się, iż każdy go wyśmieje. W końcu następczyni tronu nie może wziąć za męża takiego kucyka jakim był on. Dlatego zamknął się w sobie i długo nikt nie mógł do niego dotrzeć. Rozmawiał tylko ze swoją miłością i rzucał kilka słów swojej pokojówce. Żył tak do wieku lat osiemnastu, aż w końcu szesnastoletnia Celestia postanowiła zniszczyć barierę jaką się otoczył się młody ogier. Klacz używając swoich sposobów, wywabiła ogiera na dwór. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał on, że zamykanie się w sobie nic nie da. Za niedługo wrócił do swego łobuzerskiego życia, zaczynając posuwać się coraz dalej, czyli słowem drobne kradzieże i bójki. Młoda Władczyni miała mu to za złe, i odwróciła się od niego. Ogier chcąc przywrócić swoją miłość, wyznał jej co czuje. Niestety Celestia odrzuciła bukiet kłujących róż mówiąc, że z wspaniałego kucyka zmienił się w potwora, który potrafi tylko kraść i wdawać się w bójki. Tego już zauroczony kucyk nie mógł znieść. Lecz wcale nie płakał, nie użalał się nad sobą tylko wykradł Kryształ Stworzenia. W ów czasach, była to największa broń; nie istniały nawet Elementy. Dzięki niej noc zamieniała się w dzień, mrok w światło... On wiedział o tym. Wkrótce, nauczył się obsługiwać Kryształ. Stał się potężny jak Cosmos, Galaxia, Celestia i Luna razem wzięci, a może nawet potężniejszy. Sprowadził mrok, lecz nie taki mrok jak w nocy: nie było Księżyca, gwiazd. Tylko nieliczni mogli zapalać latarnie, a byli to m. i. n. Celestia i Luna. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyły dwa młode alikorny. Siostry wyrzeźbiły magiczne kule zwane później Klejnotami Harmonii i zamknęły w nich moc cech: radości, prawdomówności, wierności, życzliwości i hojności. Siostrom zostało jeszcze trochę materiałów. Postanowiły, że stworzą szósty Element, źródło Magii dla reszty. Nazwali ten Element Klejnotem Magii, i zamknęli w nim trochę cech z każdego Klejnotu. Na początku, siostry rozdzieliły Klejnoty: Luna dostała radość, wierność i hojność, a Celestia prawdomówność, życzliwość i magię. Kiedy już siostry były gotowe, skonfrontowały się z Czarnym Ogierem, a moc wysłała go na Księżyc, skąd nie miał ucieczki. Kiedy zbuntowana Luna trafiła na Księżyc, przesiedziała z Ogierem tysiąc lat i postanowiła się wydostać. Otworzyła tunel, który pechem miał się otworzyć za niedługo po jej przybyciu do Equestrii, by Ogier również mógł się wydostać. I tak kończy się opowieść o jego życiu. Oczywiście, życiorys był dłuższy, ale chciałam zaoszczędzić wam nudy związanej z czytaniem piętnastostronowego życiorysu. Twilight przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Księżyc i w swojej duszy przywoływała Księżniczkę, choć wiedziała, że się nie pojawi. Nikt się nie odzywał, wszyscy patrzyli na siebie nerwowo, większość właśnie na "skamieniałą" Twilight. W dali, słychać było szyderczy śmiech złoczyńcy, zwanego Czarnym Ogierem. Teraz wszyscy go usłyszeli. Zdawało się, iż chmury się przed nim rozstępowały, a on sam, wylądował na kamienistej dróżce. Na początku, wydawało się, że jest pegazem, ale nagle w blasku Księżyca zauważyli błyszczący róg.... A więc jest alikornem! Ale jak to zrobił? Przecież tylko Księżniczka Celestia potrafi zamieniać w alikorna...! - Myślała gorączkowo klacz, ale jej przemyślenia przerwał antagonista. - Witajcie, nowi i mam nadzieję wierni poddani! Przybyłem, w nowej odsłonie pegazo-jednorożca, zwanego po dawnym języku alikornem, by rządzić moją Equestrią i obalić Celestię oraz Lunę! Już jestem pewny zwycięstwa, dlatego możecie się przede mną pokłonić! - Jak... stałeś się alikornem? - Spytał ktoś z tłumu. - Jak? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Otóż, użyłem pradawnej broni, która powinna należeć o waszej ukochanej Celestii! Ale co ja o niej ględzę, pokłońcie mi się, i pokażcie swoją wierność nowemu panu! Nowej władzy! Wspanialszej! Perekcyjnej! Prawdziwej! Inaczej wszystkich was pozamieniam w kamienne posągi, jak tego Discorda! Wszyscy schylili się by bić pokłony, oprócz sześciu kucyków, i jednego smoka. Ogier to zauważył i podszedł do paczki przyjaciół. - A wy? - Spytał. - Dlaczego mi się nie kłaniacie? Pyski w dół! Kolana ugięte, rogi skierowane w moją stronę, skrzydła rozłożone, kapelusze zdjęte! Szybciej, niewdzięczne stworzenia, bo inaczej skończycie jak ten was draconequus Discord, tyle, iż wylądujecie głęboko w wodzie. - My kłaniamy się prawdziwemu władcy. - Wyrecytowała Twilight, pragnąc zrobić na nim wrażenie. - I Księżniczce Lunie oraz Cadance. - Eh, ty musisz być Twilight Sparkle. - Mruknął niezadowolony. - A wy Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Pinkie Pie. - A ja?! Jestem Spike, smok, jeden z krewnych Wielkiego Złotego Smoka. - A, i jeszcze wierny towarzysz właścicielki Klejnotu Magii, Twilight. - Skąd tyle wiesz o nas?! - Krzyknęła na całe płuca Rarity, dławiąc się. - Jesteśmy poddanymi Księżniczki Celestii, tylko ona, jej siostra i siostrzenica wiedzą o tym! - I ja też. Ogier spojrzał Twilight w oczy. Były one mroczne, ciemne. Lecz... w samym środku, błyszczały białe cętki. Oznaczało to, iż tak naprawdę nie jest zły; poszedł tylko złą drogą jak Księżniczka Luna. Sparkle przymrużyła oczy. Ogier, niespodziewanie machnął skrzydłami, a jego oczy zabłsyły. - Idziecie ze mną! - Warknął i przywołał strażnika. - A ty, dopilnuj by mi nie uciekli. Przyjaciółki miotały się jak mogły, a wszyscy patrzyli na nie ze współczuciem. Każdy sądził, że Czarny zamieni ich w posągi jak Discorda i wrzuci ich do stawu nad Lasem Everfree. Na pewno, nikt nie chciałby tak skończyć, nawet ryba. Lecz Ogier miał wobec nich inne plany. Chciał by wydały sekret, jak manewrować Elementami. Mógłby je wtedy połączyć razem z Kryształem, i Kryształowym Sercem, co dałoby mu władzę nad całym światem, nawet alternatywnym (ludzkim). Dotarli do jaskini, przed którą stała... Księżniczka Celestia, Luna i Cadance! Wszyscy pomyśleli, że to już koniec niebezpiecznej przygody, lecz grubo się mylili. - Celestio, kochana... - Wymruczał Czarny, szepcząc Celestii do ucha, która miała zamknięte powieki. - Tęskiniłem za tobą cały czas, nawet kiedy byłem tak, gdzie rządzi twoja siostra. Popatrz na mnie, ukochana... - Zostaw! - Krzyknęła Luna. - Przybyliśmy tu by walczyć. - Celestio, proszę, spójrz na mnie. - Szeptał Nikczemy. Nagle jego głos, przeszedł w krzyk bólu. - Popatrz na mnie! Popatrz! Spójrz na mnie!!! - Po chwili, rozpłakał się. Nadal kochał Celestię z całego serca. - Spójrz... - Nie popatrzę na ciebie, już nigdy więcej. - Odparła Celestia. - Nigdy. - Spójrz... - Łkał Czarny, połykając swoje łzy. - Popatrz... - Odejdź. - Odpowiedziała Celestia. - Spełnię twoją prośbę, jeżeli zgodzisz się odejść. Odleć tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. Popatrzę na ciebie, przez długi czas. - Nie. - Warknął po chwili. - Nie odejdę bez nich (tu wskazał kopytem na przyjaciółki i Cadance) oraz Elementów i Serca. Naprawdę, boli mnie to, że już nigdy nie będę mógł cię zobaczyć, lecz... teraz czuję, że... mogę ci zrobić cokolwiek chcę. Byłem dla ciebie zbyt łaskawy, skończyłem już z tym. Koniec! - Nie. Nie umiesz korzystać z Elementów, ani Serca, więc na razie nic nie możesz zrobić. - Wytłumaczyła Luna. - Teraz "my" mamy przewagę. Czarny Ogier odwrócił się. Zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem, a jego szept przeszedł w głos. Opowiadał, o całym życiu, o tym jak się starał, co chciał zrobić, czego nie mógł. W tym czasie Celestia używając magii postawiła szkatułkę z Elementami przed przyjaciółkami a Luna przyniosła Kryształowe Serce. Razem są niepokonane, wytłumaczyła i nakazała, by użyły swoich Klejnotów. Wszyscy ustawili się w szeregu. Twilight stanęła naprzeciw Cadance, Rarity stała w środku, a reszta stała naprzeciw siebie. Celestia z Luna stali za nimi, gotowe do lotu. - Zaczynamy. - Wyszeptała Celestia i delikatnie się uniosła. - Zaczynamy. Twilight zaczęła aktywować Klejnoty, a Cadance Serce. Elementy i Serce błyszczały, lecz nie działały. Celestia poleciała razem z Luną, wkraczając na siebie. Nagle następił błysk. Niespodziewanie Ogier odwrócił się, w samą porę by błysk trafił w niego. Niestety, nie pokonał go ostatecznie, lecz straszliwie osłabił. Ogier leżał na ziemi. wyglądał jak martwy. Nagle wstał i spowodował bum. Wszyscy znaleźli się w pieczarze. Niekczemy wziął do siebie Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Cadance i Lunę, a Celestię z Twilight zostawił w mrocznej pieczarze. - Czy to ty Księżniczko? - Spytała Twilight leżąc zrezygnowana w pieczarze. Miętoliła w kopytkach resztki przepięknej sukienki. - Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Przecież ON, już odszedł. - Ale, ON słyszy nawet kiedy go nie ma koło nas. Dlatego nic nie mówię. Ty też zrób tak jak ja. - Dobrze. - Przy tym słowie jednorożec delikatnie zmrużył oczy, choć i tak nikt tego nie zauważył. - Chociaż będzie mi bardzo trudno. Moje przyjaciółki nadal z NIM są, a ja bardzo się o nie boję. I tak oto doszliśmy do fragmentu, od którego rozpoczęliśmy. W tym czasie, przyjaciółki siedziały milczące niczym grób. - Powiedzcie, a przestanę wam przedstawiać wasze najgorsze koszmary, które się wam nawet nie śniły. - Przekonywał, stawiając przed Fluttershy, martwe zwierzę. - Mówię prawdę. Wy mi powiecie jak zrobiłyście TO, natomiast ja przestanę was dręczyć, ba nawet pozwolę wam zostać moimi giermkami. - Ja... Ja nie powinnam zdradzić przyjaciółek... - Łkała Fluttershy, nie mogąca znieść widoku. - Ale ten królik nie jest... prawda...? - Przykro mi, same tego chcecie. Nie jestem typem szalonego złoczyńcy, który wszystkich torturuje, lecz... same wiecie. - Zaśmiał się i zawołał swojego sługę. - Blackie! Pannie Fluttershy trzeba trochę pomóc otworzyć te jej malutkie usteczka. Przynieś mi z naszej spiżarni kilka martwych zwierząt, najlepiej królików. - Oczywiście, mistrzu! - Uśmiechnął się Blackie, przynoszą króliki. - Proszę, to króliki. Takie małe, słodkie, MARTWE króliki. - Nie mówisz prawdy! Nie mógłbyś im... - Spytała Fluttershy z łzami z oczach. - Niemożliwe! - Blackie, przynieś jeszcze kilka królików. A co do ciebie, uparta pegazico, powiem ci, że jak nic mi nie podpowiesz, tak skończy twój królik. - Odparł i rzucił Fluttershy białego królika na kolana. - I to specjalnie wezwiemy cię na ostatni pokaz twojego pupilka. Dobrze, teraz pójdę do tej drugiej. Czarny Ogier wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wszedł teraz do groty Rainbow Dash. - Ach, teraz Rainbow Dash, najsławniejsza w Equestrii jedyna klacz, która potrafi wykonać ponaddźwiękowe bum. Tyle, że teraz ta umiejętność ci nie pomoże. A więc, słucham. - Ależ ja nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, okropny Czarny Ogierze! - Mhm, grzeczniej proszę. Widzę, że odważna jesteś. A więc, chcesz może zobaczyć kogoś, kto pobił twój rekord skrzydłobić? Bardzo proszę. Blackie, mój kochany! Przynieś mi swój dyplom z rekorem skrzydłobić. - Dobrze, Wielki. Oto jest. - Tak, tak. Niby ile? Dwadzieścia skrzydłobić?! Ależ to mój wynik, 16.5 jest najlepszy w Equestrii! - A więc się bardzo pomyliłaś, Rainbow Dash. Na pewno nic mi nie powiesz, wielce lojalna i wierna? Cóż, twoja strata. - Jak, ja mam marne 16.5 skrzydłobić, a ona aż 20! - Ach tak, teraz pora na Applejack. Jakże mam wspaniałą pamięć! Ogier wszedł do komnaty obok. - Applejack, moja kochaniutka, może ty mi coś powiesz? - Ja? Nigdy w życiu! Nie okłamałam nikogo ani razu, a więc teraz przysięgnę: Nie powiem ci ani słowa o Klejnotach Harmonii. - Na pewno? Och, bardzo mi ciebie szkoda Applejack. To co się stanie, będzie straszne... Lecz, to twój wybór. Blackie, mój ulubiony sługo, przynieś kulę! - Oto ona, Najpotężniejszy. Applejack, kula cię nie ugryzie, po prostu w nią spójrz. - Ależ... Dlaczego wplątujesz w to moją rodzinę? Ona przecież nic ci nie zrobiła. Farma Sweet Apple! Całkowicie zniszczona?! Jesteśmy na wygnaniu u Królowej Chrysalis...? Ale dlaczego? - Tak, dlatego, że nikt mi nie chce nic powiedzieć. A zwłaszcza ty. Nawet składasz przysięgi! Na szczęście są jeszcze dwa kucyki. Może one mi coś powiedzą...? Czarny Ogier zatrzasnął drzwi z hukiem. Applejack się rozpłakała, a Ogier wszedł do groty Pinkie Pie. - Moja ulubiona klaczo, Pinkie Pie! Powiedz mi co masz powiedzieć, bo nie chcę używać ostrzejszych środków. - Nie. - Nie? Ach, te kucyki są nadzwyczaj uparte. Blackie, ja zwykle muszę cię wzywać. Przynieś mi proszę z groty Applejack kryształową kulę. - Proszę mitstrzu. - Dobrze. Popatrz, Pinkie. To jest przyszłość. - Czemu jest tak smutno? Jest strasznie smuuuutaśnie! Ja tak nie chcę! - Bo radość już nie istnieje. Nie ma słodkości, ani imprez, ani niczego fajnego. Chcesz by to tak wyglądało? To niedaleka przyszłość. Wszyscy poszli poszukać ciebie i zaszli do innego miasteczka a trafili do Miasta Podmieńców. Księżniczka Celestia próbowała ich uwolnić, ale ją też schwytali. Chcesz by się to tak skończyło? Ja nie. Masz wybór. - Po tych słowach w kuli ukazała się scena, gdzie przyjaciółki służą Królowej Chrysalis. - Nie mogę... - Rarity, jest następna. - Podpowiedział Blackie. Czarny Ogier bez słowa zamknął drzwi i wszedł do pokoju Rarity. - Rarity, mów szybko, uwolnię cię. - Już mówiłam, nie! Nie mogę! - Trudno. Popatrz. To jest wizja, która naprawdę się zdarzy. Oj, nie będzie za wesoło. - Powiedział Nikczemy wpatrując się w kulę. - To jest Twilight Sparkle, tam Fluttershy, tu Rainbow Dash, tam daleko Applejack a tu, blisko Pinkie Pie. Widzisz, że nie są szczęśliwe, prawda? Nie są szczęśliwe, bo teraz Equestrią włada zły duch Księżniczki Luny! Chcesz by tak było? Sądzę, że nie. - Ja... - Nie, to nie, nikt ci nie każe. - Zaśmiał się Blackie. - Tylko, że to nie będzie zbytnio korzystne dla ciebie i twoich best friend. Tymczasem Celestia z Twilight siedziały obok siebie. Jednorożec wtulał się w mentorkę. - Księżniczko, cz on...? - Niestety tak. Może przejąć władzę nad Equestrią. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby nas uratować to połączenie korony mojej, Luny, Kryształowego Serca, Klejnotów Harmonii i Kryształu Stworzenia. Tyle, że nie wiem kto mógłby kontrolować jego wielką moc... Wiesz, ten Kryształ jest jak Amulet Alikorna - niszczy tego, który go kontroluje. - Czyli nie mamy nadziei... - Właściwie, jest jedna taka osoba. Ale nie, ona nie wie... - Kto Księżniczko? Na pewno nam pomoże. - Chodziło mi o zebrę Zecorę. Jest ona bardzo mądra i potrafi kontrolować nawet największe moce. W końcu pomogła ci pokonać Trixie... - Księżniczko, skąd wiesz o przybyciu Trixie do Ponyville? Przecież nie wspominałam o tym w żadnym liście. Moje przyjaciółki chyba też... - Wiesz Twilight, muszę ci wyznać pewną tajemnicę... - Tak? - A więc... Zecora... Zecora jest moją rodziną. Kuzynką... Nastąpiła głucha cisza. Twilight patrzyła na władczynię. Celestia postanowiła wyjawić resztą "tajemnicy": - A więc, w każdej księdze odnajdziesz naszą... moją historię, prawda? Ale ta historia nie jest prawdziwa. Tak naprawdę, kiedyś na świecie alikornami były trzy kucyki: moja matka, Galaxia, mój ojciec, Cosmos i Striata, czyli Zecora. Kiedy miałam zaledwie paręnaście lat, Striata, przybyła na dwór by ujrzeć swoją kuzynkę. Była naprawdę piękna: miała wysoką i smukłą sylwetkę, grzywa falowała jej niczym wiatr a w oczach można było ujrzeć prawziwe przeznaczenie... Striata, była na dworze dosyć długo. Kiedy nadszedł czas powrotu do jej rodzinnej krainy, Forest, drogę zastąpił jej dawny wróg, Wicked. Rozpętała się walka, a Striata została trafiona zaklęciem, które ją samą zamieniło w zebrę, a jej państwo w dziki i straszny Las Everfree. Na szczęście, udało jej się pokonać Wicked. Lecz świat Forest nigdy nie powróci. Dobrze, że Striata zmieniła imię. Jej mądrość przetrwała, ona nam pomoże zjednoczyć siłę Klejnotów Harmonii, Kryształowego Serca, Słońca i Dnia oraz, Kryształu Stworzenia. Skąd wiem o Trixie? Właśnie od Zeco... Striaty. - Ja nie wiedziałam... Księżniczko, tylko jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - Weź mój naszyjnik. On wskaże ci drogę. - Po czym Celestia podała jej naszyjnik. - On spełnia życzenia. Włóż go na szyję, a przeniesie cię do Lasu Everfree. Może spełniać trzy życzenia! - Po czym głos Władczyni zmieszał się z odgłosami lasu, które usłyszała Twilight. Znajdowała się w Lesie Everfree! Od razu wyruszyła. Chwilę potem, ujrzała postać zebry, z lśniącymi oczami. Była to Zecora. - Celestio, kuzynko kochana, odwiedziłaś mnie? A może po prostu zwodzisz mnie? - Jestem Twilight Sparkle, uczennica Księżniczki. Przybyłam na jej wezwanie, Striato. Zebra zamilkła. Tylko Celestia i Luna wiedziały o Striacie, historii z Lasem Everfree... Mimo wszystko, postanowiła pomóc liliowej klaczy. Spokojnie wysłuchała tego co dzieje się z Equestrią, i stwierdziła, że pomoże kuzynce. Nakzała Twilight zebrać wszystko co potrzebne. Jednorożec wypowiedział życzenie. Szybko się spełniło. Zecora zadowolona nakazała Twilight zwołać również przyjaciółki, Celestię, Lunę i Cadance. Wszyscy przybyli na życzenie Sparkle. - Zostało tylko jedno... - Wyszeptała Twilight, chowając naszyjnik. Zecora omówiła ze wszystkimi plan bitwy, który miał pokonać Nikczemnego. Nie wiedziała, jednak, że to zmieni bieg historii Nikczemnego... - Gotowość do walki w waszych sercach jest? - Spytała przed bitwą. - Lecz co ja pytam... do boju ruszajcie! Zecora uzbrojona z Kryształ Stworzenia stała za nimi w pogotowiu. Nadszedł... Był zły. Jego moc była tak silna... - A więc chcecie walczyć? Robicie to na własne życzenie! Strona dobra walczyła dzielnie, ale była za słaba. Zecora też walczyła. Nagle Twilight przyszedł do głowy pomysł: ostatnie życzenie! Przyjaciółki, poprosiły, żeby jednorożec zażyczył sobie zwycięstwa. Lecz ona nie mogła. Powiedziała: Chcę, aby sprawiedliwość wybrała zwycięzcę. Naszyjnik powrócił do Celestii a nagle ogromna siła wstąpiła w bohaterki. Nikczemny padł na ziemię. Moc osłabła a wszyscy przetarli oczy... ON NADAL TU BYŁ! A Zecora... była... uśmiechnięta! Nikczemny nadal był, lecz jako ziemski kucyk. Skruszony ziemski kucyk, który prosi o wybaczenie, bo zrobił błąd. Twilight podała mu kopyto i coś powiedziała. Nie usłyszał tego, lecz wiedział. Powiedziała: Witaj w Ponyville, Black. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach